


SMOGON College

by Zentoyo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zentoyo/pseuds/Zentoyo
Summary: Un chaval que iba a dejar la universidad tras el primer año se involucra en una investigación que no comprende en muchos niveles.





	SMOGON College

PROLOGO

EXTRACTO DEL TRABAJO FINAL DE CUATRIMESTRE POR CENIZO LLOSA, PRIMER AÑO EN SMOGON COLLEGE, EVOLUCIÓN. ASIGNATURA: INTRODUCCIÓN A TAXONES

[...] 

Teniendo en cuenta las relaciones que existen entre diferentes taxones de pokemones y como los motivos del surgimiento de estos taxones contienen razones mutuas entre ellos pudiendo entonces agruparlos en círculo QUEMADO(1867).

Con el fín de ilustrar mi punto, consideraré comparar el fantasma con el cÍrculo Normal-Psiquico-Lucha-Siniestro QUEMADO(1867), por ser con los que más interacciones tiene.

Mis propias observaciones respecto a este círculo, es lo relacionados que todos están con los humanos, y las similitudes y relaciones tan cercanas que hay entre ellos, siendo los tipos más influenciados por la cultura, sociedad y actividades humanas.

El taxón lucha, surgieron a la vez que las primeras artes marciales a partir de una especialización de ciertos tipos normales, HYUNG(1920) junto con siniestro, son los dos tipos más recientes HYUNG(1923). El lucha, se adapta a diferentes disciplinas de contacto que le dan nombre, evolucionando activa y pasivamente hacia una forma más apropiada HYUNG(1920) . 

El taxón psíquico, el discutible primer taxón en existir(1*materiales indicados en el índice) dada la evidencia de poderes psíquicos en todos los especímenes QUEMADO(1850). Son una parte indispensable de la vida humana, siendo un soporte emocional y mental desde los anales de los tiempos, siendo incluso capaces de afectar a la mente humana, de manera positiva ROBLE(1973), e incluso siendo capaces de potenciar y desarrollar espers e incluso crearlos. Además son los pokémon de este tipo los que más se parecen a los humanos, psicológicamente(2*materiales indicados en el índice). Su origen se especula que es el mismo que los humanos SMITH-O’CONNOR-LIANG(1990), aunque a día de hoy no hay evidencia de peso. 

El taxón siniestro tiene su origen aproximadamente en el mismo periodo que él lucha HYUNG(1923), aunque cumplen un propósito más variado y amplio. Antiguamente parte de ejércitos, fuerzas de ataque, espionaje y demás, hoy se mantienen como guardaespaldas personales, y su capacidad de conectar con personas traumatizadas es remarcable, posiblemente una capacidad vestigial de la era en al que pululaban ejércitos y labores de gran desgaste psicológico HYUNG(1937), ROBLE (1973).

El taxón normal surgió originalmente perdiendo las potentes capacidades mentales, del psíquico y cambiandolas por una gran adaptabilidad y menor necesidad de sustento; inicialmente un taxón minoritario en población, con la aparición de la civilización y los consecuentes cambios en los ecosistemas su número aumentó HYUNG(1923) , y sigue aumentando ROBLE(1991). 

Y al llegar a los tipos fantasmas, entramos en terreno pantanoso, al llegar a el tipo fantasma, uno podría predecir que su aparición y evolución está relacionada con la civilización, como en el caso de los tipos siniestro y lucha, o fue definida por la civilización, pero por su naturaleza corpórea no existen restos que investigar y los estudios y documentos sobre el mismo son escasos e inconcluyentes. Las teorías que he visto, varían, de achacarse a un legendario, a la necesidad de lidiar con la muerte como una realidad, e incluso de que su función es regular la población, tanto humana como pokemon.

[...]

***  
“¿Sabe porqué está aquí?” Dijo el profesor.

Creía que no me darían una charla ni un comunicado antes de echarme, no se si alegrarme por el trato humano, o mosquearme por ser una pérdida de tiempo. Decidiré después de la charla.

“No.”

“Evidentemente, señor Llosa.”El profesor se quitó las gafas, mostrando marcas por el uso prolongado. Se frotó los ojos y las devolvió a su lugar. “Piense en esa pregunta como una muestra de educación.”

El profesor Estepa nunca me había dado clase, ni había oído hablar de él en clase, aunque eso puede que se deba a mi ausencia a estas. Era el arquetipo de profesor viejo de universidad, gafas, tripa, canas, pelo medianamente largo hacia atrás y con la cabellera destapada por arriba y un jersey de un color oscuro para completar el combo.

Esta cansado, lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

“He estado hablando con algunos de mis compañeros, y le vengo a hacer una propuesta.”Me tendió la mano para indicar que me sentase y así hice.

El espacio que el escritorio ocupaba entre nosotros era inabarcable.

“Este es su trabajo de Taxones, señor Llosa. El del primer trimestre, para ser más exactos.” Agarró unos cuantos folios grapados, y me los entregó, era desde luego, una fotocopia de mi trabajo, con correcciones a bolígrafo suyas.

“¿A dónde quiere llegar?”

“Señor Llosa, he hablado con algunos de mis compañeros sobre usted, y he llegado a la conclusión de que no tiene ningún interés en seguir con sus estudios, aparentemente. Corríjame si me equivoco” 

Notaba como tenía bloqueado el estómago.

“Sin embargo,”Continuó el profesor.”He aquí, un trabajo suyo, del principio de curso donde demuestra, un gran interés por el campo de los pokemones, incluso pasión y cierto conocimiento académico.”

¿Un trato, un compromiso con el que me permita seguir aquí? 

¿Quiero quedarme aquí?

“Voy a empezar un trabajo bastante importante, quiero contratarte como mi ayudante.”Me tendió la mano, rompiendo instantáneamente la distancia entre nosotros.”¿Que me dice?”

Cuando era joven, me enseñaron que los apretones de mano se hacen con firmeza y decisión, ni suavemente, ni con salvajismo, sino como una transmisión de franqueza y decisión.

“Sí” 

***

“¿Cuantas llevas ya?”Ni siquiera se su nombre, ni siquiera lo conozco. Pero es agradable, forma parte del grupo con el que he salido. Acoplado, grupo al que me he acoplado.

En la televisión del bar están transmitiendo el combate entre Encino y un novato.

Llevo tres. Creo.

“No disparen las alarmas todavía me puedo mantener en pie.” Estoy lo bastante alegre para poder hacer ese comentario y que no me pique que se ría por educación.

“El compañero de Calada, ¿ no?” Preguntó educadamente sentándose en uno de los taburetes cercanos.

El grupo con el que había venido estaba a mi derecha, agrupados charlando abiertamente; algunos incluso se habían desperdigado por el bar.

El Golem de Encino estaba avanzando con velocidad por el centro de la arena, sin que el oponente pudiese hacer nada. Pedrolo fué y sigue siendo su pokemon estrella, además de su mayor orgullo y seña de identidad, no se ven muchos golems en combates profesionales, aunque sean de bajo nivel.

“Cenizo Fernandez,” Dije levantando la mano. ”Primer año de evolución anecdóticamente.”

Encino está dominando la partida, es cuestión de tiempo. Por muchos pokemones de tipo agua que tenga el aspirante, si no pueden acertar al Golem ni atacar antes de que los derribe, no hay nada que hacer.

¿Cual era el nombre de este tío?

“¿Y el caballero?”Pregunté mientras le daba un trago a la botella.

“Taxonomía...”

Le corté sin siquiera considerar que iba a decir algo más.

“Sabes, la teoría está, de Taxonomía del tio ese…”El alcohol facilita que no pueda recordarlo y que no me importe no recordarlo.” Illo no me se el nombre, da igual. La de que los pokemones de ciertos tipos taxonómicos son más propensos a un tipo de personalidad que a otro.”

Me miró como si no me entendiese.

“La de que, por ejemplo un taxón fuego, es más propenso a tener una aptitud energética, orgullosa y positiva, mientras un tipo hielo, o agua comparten rasgos como la calma, prudencia y amabilidad.”

Mi botella estaba vacía.

El combate estaba llegando a la inevitable conclusión, con la estrella avanzando con la bandera enemiga a su base.

“Ah sí, esa es nueva ¿no?” Sonrió “Hubo una conferencia hace poco,fuí con Calada ¿tú también fuiste?”

Negué con la cabeza. El camarero estaba pasando cerca y le pedí otra cerveza.

El combate había terminado, y en el canal ahora había un partido de fútbol.

“El Profesor Sauce y yo cogemos toda la información que podemos en referencia a nuestro estudio; hasta el nivel que a veces perdemos rumbo y tiempo, Calada estuvo allí por lo mismo, para conseguir información de primera mano e intentar hacerle algunas preguntas al mismísimo postulador.”

“Tiene sentido, osea, evidentemente está basado en datos que ha recogido el tio ese, pero no parece concluyente,¿ tampoco muy relevante no?”

No es como si estuviese expresamente diseñada para ser la punta de lanza del discurso que los pokemones no son seres conscientes y con intelecto real, para validar la retirada de restricciones legales que sufren muchas industrias en cuanto a la explotación de pokemones.

“Eso mismo pienso yo.”

“¿Y qué es exactamente lo que hacéis en vuestro estudio?”

Confidencial, incluso con mi contenido de alcohol en sangre actual.

“La idea que tienes en la cabeza de lo que es un circo, pero hecho un estudio universitario de tres personas. Además tenemos que ser más de un rol a la vez, Calada es la mujer barbuda, el forzudo y el enano a la vez, el profesor los tres tipos de payaso y el adivino, y yo el resto. Animales de espectáculo incluidos.”

Esta vez sí se rió de verdad. Creo.

Luego tube la suerte de de que llegase Calada para tomar el mando de la conversación, antes de que tuviese que recurrir a mi estado de ebriedad para mantener un silencio incomodo a raya.

***

Salir del bar para enfrentar la fría noche, no me bajó el alcohol en sangre ni me despejó la cabeza, sacar a Etmo, mi Baltoy, sí lo hizo. 

Tras unos minutos de empezar a andar hacia el que era mi antiguo apartamento, Etmo empezó soltar su característico zumbido, y apuntar en lo que creo que era dirección a la universidad. No me tomó mucho recordar que, felizmente, desde hace algunas semanas el laboratorio se había convertido en mi nuevo hogar.


End file.
